Keeping aquatic environments free of invasive species is important for healthy, sustainable aquatic ecosystems. Methods to reduce the transport of non-native or invasive species are critical to not only aquatic systems, but to overall environmental and ecosystem health. As awareness of the damage caused by invasive species increases, international, national, and state regulations are changing to require the use of treatment systems to greatly limit, reduce or eliminate opportunities for unwanted live organisms to enter aquatic environments. Accordingly, there is a need for methods to measure and protect our aquatic environments and ecosystems from non-beneficial, non-indigenous or pest species.